Masquerade
by foreversmilling
Summary: The Alice Academy is having a masquerade. Mikan dances with a mysterious man that leaves her hanging. NxM. Complete story!Thanx for reading!
1. Masquerade

**The World Will Never Find You**

It was a typical day at Alice Academy.

Mikan tried to hug Hotaru, Yuu helped Mikan get up, Mikan greeted Ruka and Natsume, Natsume just walked on, And Narumi walked into the class room. Everything was completely the same...

"Good Morning class! We will be having a masquerade to celebrate the end of the school year!" Narumi-sensei explained as he greeted the class.

"What's a masquerade Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked their teacher completely clueless of the word.

"A masquerade is a dance where we all wear masks." Yuu happily explaining to the clueless Mikan.

"Precisely. It will be held this Saturday at 7pm. The setting will be like the late 1800s so think 'Phantom of the Opera' everybody! Adieu!" Narumi bid them goodbye in his normal feminine manner.

But Narumi poked his head in before he closed the door.

"Remember, the two people with the best costumes will be crowned the king and queen" Narumi said before finally leaving

Mikan quickly sunk to the floor. Not having a clue about the 1800s and about not having a costume

"How will I get a costume now!" Mikan screamed wallowing while kicking and screaming disturbing the entire class.

"You can always buy one" Hotaru quickly said while finishing off her Crab Brain snack.

"Yeah but I don't have enough money...unless.." Mikan then started moving closer her bestfriend.  
"Maybe you could lend me some...

BOOM! Out comes Hotaru's horse hoof glove

"You should know better. And besides you could always make one" Hotaru said not changing her cold expression one bit.

"Hey you're right...But I don't know how to sew!".

Mikan quickly returned to her wallowing. Unknowingly a boy who she never thought cared was secretly listening to every word she said.

'_So she needs a dress. I guess I could always give her a dress as a present_'

-----------End of first chapter----------------

It's been 5 days since Narumi first made his announcement. Everyone was completely ready even a not so eager Natsume. Mikan tried to sew her gown but it looked like a dish rag that was peed on. She almost butchered the fabric trying to unstich her mistakes.

In the end she decided not to attend "I'll never finish this dress in time".

She had decided to throw out the fabric in a trashcan. She left her dorm in the middle of the night trying to find the staircase. She couldn't see one darn object.

"For a really smart school they can't even put a hall light!" She exclaimed. Not knowing she was closer to the stair case than she thought when all of a sudden..." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Do you know how much you've injured me with your klumsiness?" Natsume exclaimed!

"Why are you here anyway Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked angrily.

"I was here to ask your ugly face out." Natsume said seriously but in a sarcastic tone.

Mikan taking this a an insult stormed down the staircase leaving Natsume


	2. A dream

I decided to update this and rename this Masquerade it does seem boring though.

Masquerade

Mikan stormed out of the building throwing the tattered fabric in the trashcan. Still angry at Natsume after what he said she kept thinking him.

'_Stupid Natsume. Being all cool. Not having to do any school work._'

She then returned to her dormitory. But when she reached for the door knob.."It's unlocked" She said to herself.

She dismissed the fact that it was unlocked and headed straight for her bed.

"I'll just stay here in my room whil they're at the ba..."She said before she finally dozed off.

'_Phew! Good thing she's already sleepy_' Natsume thought to himself with relief.

He was standing on top of the roof in his costume for the masquerade. He was wearing an old formal suit with a red cape and a mask. He had decided to buy Mikan a gown since she didn't have one. Not knowing how to give it to her. He decided to sneak it in her closet. Knowing that she might see him, he decided to wear his costume as a disguise. He went through the window. He carefully sneaked across the room. He opened her closet then carefully put the beautiful gown. The gown was made of silk. It had cost him 380 rabbits.

He then took a quick peek at a drawer before he left " Looks like she's gonna be wearing sunflowers tommorrow".

He left her a black rose on top of her bed side table. He quietly closed the closet then sneaked across the room. He apparently didn't close the door quietly enough because Mikan had been awaken. Before Natsume could exit the room he felt like something pulled his cape. He quickly fell to the floor, cutting his hand.

Mikan who was still a little disoriented couldn't see that well, so she couldn't identify who the boy was, so she immediately thought she was dreaming, although she was still very familiar to the color of blood. "Oh my God you're bleeding!" She exclaimed getting up from her bed, trying to find a band aid.

She quickly put the band aid on the boys hand. Natsume blushing, couldn't say a word all he could do was stare at her. He soon snapped back to reality and realized that she might know who he was. He quickly got up and jumped out the window.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Mikan thinking this was a dream decided to follow him. She climbed down the pipe near her window. Then ran after the mysterious man in the mask. Natsume who was still tired decided to stop running. Mikan finally caught up with him.

'_Wait you idiot! This is your time to spend some time with her_' Natsume thought to himself.

He got Mikan's hand and led her to the Northern Woods. They took a walk admiring the stars, the flowers, the lake and fireflies. They just enjoyed each others company. Since it was still dark, Natsume used his Alice to guide the way. Mikan thinking this was a dream didn't even think of the possibilities that this was Natsume. Natsume and Mikan returned to the dormitory. Mikan then climbed up the tree and went inside her room. Natsume waved goodbye then left. Mikan then went to bed still thinking it was a dream.

"This is the best dream I've ever ha..." Mikan finally dozed off.

--End of Chapter 2--


	3. Is this a joke?

Yepee! Thanks for the comments.

Chapter 3- Is this a joke?

Mikan had awaken from her slumber feeling completely...well, actually happy. Now you say 'She's always happy'. That is true, but today was different. She was utterly...happy. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, all the same things that she did...but why was she happy?

'_I still can't help feeling so happy because of that dream_' Mikan thought to herself.

She couldn't help forget about that dream that she just had. Partially because it really wasn't a dream.  
She actually awakened at 5:30 am, but she tried to get back to sleep, just to experience that wonderful dream again. She had wanted to see the mysterious man in her dreams again. She had wanted to see who was the person behind the mask. She quickly blushed at the thought of him

'_Stop it Mikan. He was just a dream, there's no need to think of him anymore._' She scolded herself for daydreaming again.

She pulled open her closet door and found a box with a ribbon tied to it. She opened the box and found a beautiful gown. It looked possitively elegant! She couldn't help but stare at the dress. There was also a mask that inside the box that matched the dress and a letter.

"What's this doing here?" She asked herself.

"How did it even get here? It wasn't there last night. Is it possible that he..."

She then opened the letter and read it carefully.

_Hello my dear Sakura. You might be wandering why I gave this to you, and who gave it to you. I'm but a person, admiring you from afar. I know that you have no gown and have decided to sew one yourself. Since I know how badly your sewing skills are, I decided to buy you one. Please accept this gown from me. I'll be seeing you at the ball._

The image of the masked man then appeared in her mind.

"No way! That wasn't dream! No way! Somebody must be playing a trick on me. Oh well what am I gonna do with this dress? It's a shame to let this beautiful dress go to waste. I might as well use it for the dance."

She finally decided to keep the dress. She was gathering up her things when noticed something. There was a rose on her table. It wasn't a normal rose, it was black. Mainly because Natsume burnt it.

She put it in her pocket and went off to class.

----Inside their classroom----

"It's true! I found this box inside my closet that had this really beautiful gown!" Mikan exclaimed, persuading her friends to believe her.

"Do you know where it came from?" Anna asked her with great intrigue.

"There was a letter in the box. It didn't say who it was from though." Mikan finally said

"You must be lying! Who in there right mind would give you a present!" Sumire then shouted out.

Mikan being furious, attacked Sumire. Yuu was trying to stop the two from fighting, Hotaru was just watching them.

'_She accepted the gift! Yehey! I'll confess to her later._' Natsume told himself, of course mentally. He was already blushing madly, but he had his book to his face so no one could tell he was blushing.

"That's so funny! That isn't like you!" Kokoroyumi exclaimed.

Natsume gave an evil glare to Kokoroyumi meaning "Shut up or you'll be ash!". Kokoroyumi quickly sunk to his seat waving a white flag.

'_I'll tell her... I will'_

------------End of Chapter 3------------

Please tell me it is bad.


	4. It was him

Please bear with me cause this is long. This is the second to the last chapter.

He's there

It's the night of the dance! Everyone is rushing towards the ball room. There were thousands of masked students entering the ball room. There was a gigantic chandelier in the center of the ballroom. There was a giant stair case attached to the stage. The stage was where the two hosts were seated. It just so happened that the two hosts were Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy's Masquerade!" Tsubasa proudly making eve.

"Remember that the two people with the best costume will become the queen and king!" Misaki happily announced!"

"We will first have a presentation from the highschool students!" Tsubasa announced.

Then all of a sudden the lights went out. The only light left was showing the staircase. There were about 20 masked highschool students dressed in formal wear singing and dancing on top of the staircase.

_" Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!..._

The highschool students then finished their performance all the lights went back on.

"We will have the crowning and the unmasking later on." Misaki announced

"Let's start this dance!" Tsubasa said raising his fist.

The other S.A. Class boy who could create gold dusts used his alice then spread gold all around the ball room. Another student had the alice to create confetti, he used his alice to spread confetti over the whole ballroom. Then 12 balloons popped spreading confetti. The Masquerade officilly started!

Some were dressed in gowns, some in suits, some where kings, princes, princesses, knights, robots, lions, and potatoes.

Mikan was outside the building at that time, waiting for hotaru. She was wearing her gown and the mask that she found in the bag.

"Darn Hotaru! She's late!" Mikan had been patiently waiting outside the door. She tried leaning on the wall using one hand but she missed the wall and fell on her face.

Then a man approached her. He looked very old, white hair, and he was strangely small.

"No matter how elegant you look, you'll always be klumsy" The man told her. The man then revealed that he was Hotaru.

They entered the ball room together. Mikan saw Yuu as a robot, Sumire as cat woman, Narumi-sensei as Miss Universe, and tons more.

"Imai-san I love you!" Sumire's brother then ran after Hotaru.

"Darn it. I thought that this costume would confuse them." Hotaru then ran away having Sumire's brother and 4 more investors chasing after her.

Mikan took a look at her area. Most of the people she couldn't even recognize who most of them are. Then a boy tapped her on the back. "Want to dance?" The boy was brown eyed brunette wearing a mask, dressed in white wearing big bunny ears.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever meeting you." Mikan politely told him.

"It's me Mikan." The boy then took of his wig that reaveled his blonde hair, he took of his mask that revealed his face.

"Ruka-pyon! You look so...pretty!" Mikan finally recognizd him. "But why are you're eyes brown?"

"Contacts. You look pretty handsome yourself, Mikan." Ruka then told her.

They danced happilly together. Mikan then danced with a few more people who she didn't know. Ruka just sat quietly watching her. Narumi-sensei danced with a few unknowing boys. Yuu with Nonoko. Anna danced with Kokoroyumi. Tsubasa caught some shadows of the other students, making them breakdance. Everything was going pretty well. Mikan then offered to dance with Ruka. He gladly accepted.

"Okay now people it's time to announce who are the king and queen." Tsubasa announced

The lights all went off at once. Then the spotlight consentrated on Narumi-sensei. The next light shined on Mikan. Mikan being completely baffled couldn't say a word. She was lead by Ushers to the stage next to Narumi-sensei.

"There you have it your queen..."Misaki said pointing to Mikan.

"And your king." Tsubasa said pointing to Narumi-sensei who was in his Miss Universe costume.

Almost 30 of the buys there felt like barfing because they had danced with Narumi-sensei thinking he was a woman.

"Please make way for the king and queen!" Misaki and Tsubasa announced.

Narumi and Mikan were led to the center of the dance floor. Narumi stood in front of Mikan. Mikan was completely embarassed. Then somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and... he was there.


	5. Take it off!

Thanks for the reviews! I intended this to be the last chapter, but I'm planning to make another one.  
So let's begin.

Take it off!

Mikan turned around and saw the man in her dreams. He looked exactly the same. He was wearing the old black suit. He had his red cape, he wore his black mask, He even had the band aid that was covering the wound on his hand. Mikan was baffled once again. Realizing her dream was reality.

_'I can't believe he's really here...'_ Mikan thought to herself.

The masked man bowed infront of Mikan. Mikan gracefully curtsied in front of him. He held out his hand and aked Mikan politely "May you honor me the pleasure a dance".

Mikan completely, shocked just nodded. They danced in the middle of the room, with everyone looking at them in complete shock. Narumi, sensed that this was Natsume, so he let them dance together. Narumi, then stepped aside so that Mikan and Natsume could have more room to dance.

Natsume felt sheer bliss. He was dancing with the one he loved. Nothing could ruin the momment. Soon afterward, everybody else danced as well. Ruka with Hotaru, Yuu and Nonoko, Tsubasa and Misaki, Sumire and Kokoroyumi. Everything was pretty ok.

Natsume led Mikan to the second floor of the ballroom. You could see the magnificent view of the dance floor from the second floor.

"I'm glad that the dress fits you. I don't know your size." Natsume then spoke.

"So it was you who gave me this dress and the rose." Mikan said.

Natsume nodded.

"What's your real name?" Mikan asked him.

Natsume didn't answer.

"Atleast show me your face so I can try to identify who you are." Mikan told him.

"You do realize the paradox of asking a man who is wearing a mask to reveal his identity?" Natsume told her just so that she would keep her curiosoty to herself.

Mikan smiled. Natsume blushed. Everything was going according to plan.

"Listen Mikan, I really like you." Natsume said to her.

"I like you to, but I'm afraid I need to see your face." Mikan said accepting this as a friendly 'I like you'.

"No you don't understand! I _like_ you!" Natsume exclaimed trying to make her naive mind understand.

Mikan was baffled. "At least tell me who you are."

"I'm Na..." Natsume suddenly didn't want to tell her his name.

_'This is a bad idea. I can't tell her, what if she rejects me! I will do it someday. I'll do it when she's facing the real me.'_

"I'm just an admirer." Natsume then said.

Mikan who was satisfied with the answer, smiled at him.

"Okay since we have reached the end of this masquerade, it is now time to start the unmasking!" Tsubasa happily shouted.

Then a sea of people started taking off their masks. Then the people at the second floor took off their masks.

"I guess we should take our masks off now." Mikan said, then took off her mask.

Natsume just stood there thinking _'Oh my God! She's gonna find out it's me!'_

"What are you waiting for, take off your mask." Mikan said

"I don't want to" Natsume then said.

"Come on take it off. Everyone took off theirs"

"I said I dont want to"

Mikan slowly got irritated. "Come on take it off, for me please?"

"I said I don't want to."

"Come on take it off!" This time Mikan got a little too loud, because every one from the first floor was looking at them.

"I said I dont want to, you idiot!" Natsume getting irritated suddenly shouted at her.

"Take it off, Natsume!" Mikan suddenly mentioned Natsume's name. Natsume was shocked.

'_ Why did I suddenly scream out his name?'_ Mikan thought to herself.

'_Does she know it's me! I've got to leave!'_

Natsume saw his opportunity, there was a boy standing near the main switch that controlled all the lights.  
Natsume burned the guys hair, making the guy wave his hands in the air, causing him to move the switch in the off position. Mikan finally got Natsume's mask off, when all the lights went out.

"What's happening?" Mikan said to herself.

She felt someone kiss her on the cheek. It was Natsume. Natsume had already stormed off to the first floor. All the lights went back on. And Mikan saw that he was gone. She saw a red cape moving. She knew that this was the masked man and decided to chase after him.

"Wait!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume had rushed through the door.

_'I can still catch up with him!'_

But when Mikan passed through the door...he was gone.

Phew! Only one more chapter and this is done.


	6. Big Idiot

Yipee! This is the final chapter to the whole story! My first fanfic will now come to an end. Thanks for reading.

**I'll Teach You**

"Where could he be?" Mikan asked herself while she was searching outside of the ballroom.

Natsume had been hiding in a sakura tree. He was fighting to keep his grip because he was so exhausted from trying to escape.

"Mister! Where are you!" Mikan exclaimed.

She had grown quite tired, so she found a bench bellow a sakura tree. Which was the tree that Natsume had been hiding in.

"Oh Mikan don't bother, He probably doesn't anyone to see him." Mikan scolded herself. She then looked the mask that belonged to Natsume that she kept.

Mikan then stood up and went back to the ballroom. Natsume finally lost his grip. He was hanging by he's knees on the tree branch. He slowly got down and returned towards his dorm room.

Natsume got in his bed trying to sleep. But he couldn't. He felt as if he should've done something that he didn't. He got up, left the building and took a little walk.

"You're leaving already!" Yuu asked Mikan.

"I feel really sleepy, I better get to bed." Mikan replied.

"Let me take you there" Ruka offered her.

"No, I don't want to be a burden. yawns Well Goodnight" Mikan then left the ball room.

Mikan decided to take the long way to her dorm. She passed the bench that she was sitting on earlier. She saw a man sitting there. It was Natsume. Mikan saw him and decided to join him.

"Why didn't you come to the masquerade Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked.

"I just didn't feel like it." Natsume answered her.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Mikan asked.

"No"

Mikan just smiled. Natsume felt a himself blushing. She decided to tell him anyway.

"There was this guy that gave me this gown. He danced with me earlier. He was really nice and sweet. He was terribly handsome. But he never showed me his face" Mikan told him.

"Did you like him?" Natsume couldn't help but ask her.

Mikan blushed. But Mikan didn't reply yet, she just looked at the mask that the man was wearing. Natsume thought she ment yes. Mikan looked at Natsume, then suddenly blushed.

"No" Mikan faintly replied.

Natsume felt his heart brake in-half.

"He never showed me his face. How can I like someone when they won't show me their faces. Besides I like some one else. " Mikan then replied.

Out of no where Mikan suddenly asks, "Wanna dance"

Natsume blushed. "Why would you want to dance with me?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan was stunned, so she covered up her feelings by saying "Because I danced with everybody else, that is except you."

Natsume blushed, but without saying anything, he just stood up. Mikan and Natsume danced together under the streetlight. Mikan felt the same feeling she got when she was dancing with the masked man.

They had finished dancing, when suddenly spoke, "You know Natsume, you remind me so much of him."

She then placed the mask on Natsume...

She was completely shocked. She had then dropped the mask. Natsume was blushing.

Mikan was now crying. She had felt relief, happiness, joy...

Mikan then flung herself on Natsume, "Why didn't you tell me it was you, you big idiot!"

---------**THE END**---------

Hope you liked it! I didn't know how to end it, so I decided to end it there. Isn't it sweet?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
